Behemoths
Behemoths are relatives of the Dragons. They have stockier builds, and are much less intelligent. However, their Dragonfire is more brutal and their sheer weight can easily overpower an opponent. They're usually peaceful, occasionally getting into disputes with Dragons and their other relatives. Behemoths were nearly hunted to extinction due to the sheer size of their Soul, their hides, their teeth, horns, bones and more. Ever since they were nearly all killed, they've become more dangerous. The unclaimed Souls of their departed have found new hosts; other Behemoths. The few Behemoths that show their faces are of terrifying strength. Generally speaking, Behemoths are going extinct. There have been no efforts to preserve them, and their numbers are dropping every year. It is estimated that, overall, there are less than 500 wild Behemoths left in the Land of the Founder. Behemoths are often confused with Zaerls, due to their size, passive nature and diet, which more or less consists of large plant life. Sub-Species Great Gorgers Great Gorgers are easily the largest common species of land-dwelling Behemoth. Great Gorgers are easy to spot, due to their size, as well as their coloration, when they're younger. They also have some of the loudest calls of land-dwelling, realm-dwelling creatures known to science. They stand at a the fearful height of 15 meters tall, from their feet to the top of their head, which stands higher than the rest of their body, due to their long front legs. These front legs also, peculiarly, have three joints. At the bottom, their feet, have four large, blunt nails. Great Gorgers are also around 35 meters long, from tip of the head, to the end of the tail, which is short, compared to other Behemoths. Their coloration is most typically dark green, and light green stripes down the length of their body, however these colors have been seen in variations of brown, grey and yellow. Great Gorgers are often frightening to onlookers, due to one of their most defining features; their mouths. A Great Gorger's neck does not taper into the body, like a humanoids'; instead, it flows straight into it. And, their mouth takes up a great deal of this space. Using their gigantic mouths, they can scoop up multiple trees in one gulp. Inside a Great Gorger's mouth, are four rows of fused teeth, acting like giant grinders. They also have short, muscular, prehensile tongues covered in tough layers of skin, which they use to aid in breaking down their foods. Great Gorgers' roar is less of a roar, and more of a loud, reverberating moaning sound. However, they rarely make this noise. It's typically heard when two Great Gorgers enter each other's territory, or during courtship. Great Gorgers are almost exclusively found on the continent of Soulreach, in the Sanctum Lands. Woodland Behemoths The Woodland Behemoth is a medium-sized Behemoth, can be found on any landscape where there are forests, but most commonly the Mainland, the Dragon Wilds, and the Sanctum Lands. Woodland Behemoths are somewhat aggressive, and have been known, on rare occasions, to attack merchant caravans, or small settlements. Woodland Behemoths are typically just one solid color, or one major color with minor splotches of a similar color. Typically, Woodland Behemoths are roughly 10 meters tall, and 17 meters long. Unlike the Great Gorger Behemoth, Woodland Behemoths have necks, and subsequently, smaller mouths, comparably. Their front and back legs are also much more similar in length, varying only slightly. While their diet consists of trees, it typically takes a few chomps to get all it can, compared to larger Behemoths. Their mouths are filled with two rows of blunt, square teeth, with an incredibly long, prehensile tongue. Their tongue also has small ridges and spines made of cartilage. A Woodland Behemoth's tongue can measure up to 25 meters, alone, and is stored in the bottom of its mouth, when not in use. A Woodland Behemoth's cry is a very nasally-sounding hum, that often lasts up to 15 seconds at a time. It isn't incredibly loud, but it is noticeable when near enough; especially if there's a group of Woodland Behemoths. Storm Behemoths Storm Behemoths are, currently, the only Behemoth we know of that is capable of flight. They are also the lightest Behemoth, though not necessarily the smallest. Storm Behemoths are rarely, if ever seen by mortals; rarer even than the other species. This is mainly because they spend most of their time in the upper areas of the atmosphere. Typically, Storm Behemoths are about 30 meters long, from their head to the tip of their tail. Along their bodies are 3 sets of wings. The first and last set usually have a wingspan of 35 meters, and the middle set usually has a wingspan of 45-50 meters. Because of their comparatively light bodies, and, it is assumed, with the aid of Magic, they only seldomly have to flap their wings. They do have legs, but they rarely use them. Their legs don't seem sufficient to support their weight on the ground, but we've yet to see them in action, and thus can't say for certain. Much like the other species, Storm Behemoths also have prehensile tongues, which seem to be around 40 meters in length, and are stored in the bottom of their mouth. Their tongues are also covered in a sticky resin, that is incredibly hard to remove by conventional means. Despite this, we're still unsure as to what they eat. The cry of a Storm Behemoth sounds similar to a whale, and is quite loud. Although, because of where they're typically found, this sound is quite faint by the time it reaches the ground. Iron Serpent Iron Serpents are, technically, a Behemoth, as they stem from the Dragons Gods, but otherwise, they share very few characteristics with them. Adult Iron Serpents are, roughly 15-20 meters long, and, as you may have guessed, are serpentine in appearance. They have four diminutive legs, that serve basically no function. Their skin is covered in a layer of scales that are as hard as iron. Each scale is easily as large as a kiteshield. Iron Serpents, like some other Behemoths, tend to swallow their food whole. To aid with this, their jaws are split into four sections, and are able to dislocate from each other, to fit larger prey. And, to add insult to injury, they very rarely use their Dragonfire. Instead, they drip Mana-enriched saliva that is potent enough to melt metal. Most Iron Serpents are brown, with splatters of green. However, the ones that live in more hostile climates, such as the Deadlands, are grey or, sometimes even black. Iron Serpents are incapable of the low, gutterral rumble and roar of the other varieties of Behemoth, and instead, they mostly make hissing sounds.Category:Creatures and Races Category:Dragons